I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a trailer ball mounting assembly, and more particularly, to assemblies which are mounted and dismounted from trailer hitches to change the size of ball being used.
II. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to mount a trailer ball to a trailer hitch by threading it onto a threaded stem of the trailer ball. Occasionally, in situations where the trailer ball is frequently changed, such as rental operations, insufficient torque is applied to the nut by the installer. When the nut is not tightened sufficiently, vibrations and jolts can cause the nut to back off the stem. In such cases the trailer ball, together with the trailer, can be jolted from the mounting platform causing the trailer to separate from the vehicle causing extensive damage to the trailer or other vehicles.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a trailer ball fastening assembly and method of assembly which prevent inadvertent dismount of the trailer ball from the ball mounting platform.